


Thicker Than Thieves

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Don't make me choose' [Veronica] hadn't said.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1x6 and 1x22.

Veronica came up behind him at his locker at the end of the third week of ninth grade.

"Logan, you are an idiot." She told him matter-of-factly.

He'd had a growth spurt over the summer and finally had a few inches on her. He had stood up straight and looked down his nose at her. Veronica spent enough time with Lilly to not be intimidated.

"And how was your day Veronica?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and put her hand on his arm. "I mean it Logan. You're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

Logan glanced around anxiously. "That's a secret, V! I don't want to talk about it here."

"I'm not talking about that," Veronica hissed back. "That isn't your fault. You can't do anything to stop it. Well maybe if you told-"

"-Veronica!" Logan cut her off with an angry whisper.

"Anyway," Veronica said in a louder voice, "not what makes you an idiot."

"So what dies?"

"Lilly." Logan had been utterly baffled. Veronica had sighed, an annoyed, worldly 14 year old. "She's just going to hurt you in the end."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You like her. I can tell. And I know you guys snuck off at the Casablancas' pool party last month."

"So?"

"So, she's a Kane, Logan. You're not. Having actor parents does not make you an heir, not like having billionaire parents does. And I love Lilly like a sister, but, she's selfish and she's needy and dramatic and cruel and," Veronica had shaken her head, long blond hair flying everywhere, "she will chew you up and spit you out."

"She won't. She's Duncan's sister, your friend, she's a good person she just-"

"-needs a lot of attention. And so do you Logan. You two together? Are a trainwreck waiting to happen."

"We're not together. We're friends."

"Like you and me?" Veronica had asked dubiously.

"Not like you and me."

"Like me and Duncan?" Veronica had pressed.

"Kind of like- no! Veronica it isn't like that. She's my friend, she's cool and funny and -"

"Hot?" Veronica had smirked.

"I'm a big boy Veronica. I can take care of myself."

Veronica had just looked up at him, her wide eyes repeating back to him all the secrets she already knew of his.

"Well, maybe I like being hurt." He had said it because he was a smartass and a jerk and he'd known it would make Veronica stop.

He thinks now maybe it's true. He lets people hurt him because pain is the only thing he can give. Logan learned a long time ago that Daddy always liked him more after a trip to the belt closet, and Lilly liked him best after she'd been with someone worse. And Veronica... she liked him best that way too. When he came scraping towards her with a bleeding back or a bruised ego. After being released from police custody.  
But maybe that isn't fair.

Because Veronica had bitten her lip and looked steadily at him.

"I love Lilly like a sister," she repeated. "and I love you too."

'Don't make me choose' she hadn't said. But he had and she had, siding with Lilly every damn time. Even the last time, with Yolanda, when nothing had happened. She did it out of spite, Logan thinks, looking across the courtroom at her.

He had defied her and she had punished him, was still punishing him.

And then, right before the videotapes she's found are played, Veronica gets up from her seat and slides in next to him. She takes his hand in hers, a kid protecting a scared kid, and finally, finally takes his side against Lilly.

Logan doesn't know, can't ask with his throat this full of tears, if Veronica is making a symbolic gesture or if it is all in his head.

"Some things are unforgivable," Veronica tells him during the court's afternoon recess. "Sleeping with your boyfriend's father is one of them."

"How do you feel about Lilly now?" Logan needs to know.

"As your friend I hate her. As her friend I forgive her." She looks apologetic. "I don't know how not to love her."

Logan doesn't either and wonders what this means for he and Veronica. It's not the only obstacle they have to overcome, she points out, and she kind of misses their friendship. He kind of misses it too.

A long time before her trembling fingers dug into his hair, dragging him close enough for a kiss, she had carefully applied iodine to the cuts on his back. Logan knows friendship like that is rare, especially in Neptune, especially now.

Veronica had warned him that Lilly would destroy him, and she had. But when all was said and done Veronica and was here for him when it counted.


End file.
